The present invention relates to a machine for mounting tires on and removing tires from wheel rims of any diameter.
Machines for mounting and removing tires of vehicles from their respective wheel rims are known.
In practice, these machines consist of a base frame on which a horizontal rotating platform is provided; said platform has claws that clamp the wheel rim during the tire removal operation, which is performed in practice with the aid of a so-called bead extractor. The bead extractor has an arm that is shaped like an inverted U, and is mounted eccentrically on the frame of the machine. A specific fixture is supported on the arm in a cantilevered manner in the direction of the platform and is adapted to act between the sidewall of the tire and the wheel rim itself.
Since wheel rim diameters may vary both according to the type of the vehicles and according to their purpose, said arm is mounted so that it can move with respect to the center of the rotating platform in order to increase, if required, the useful space available for the horizontal support of the wheel between the upright which is fixed to the frame and the center of the platform.
This structural arrangement only partially solves the problem of multiple diameters. Movement of the arm is in fact limited in its extent both by the structure of the machine and by the space occupied during use, but most of all, when the arm is moved there is a considerable increase in the moment of flexure that discharges at the base where said arm is coupled to the frame of the machine.